


【中文翻译】心跳交换

by Cathy1016



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Secret Relationship, no one dies, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy1016/pseuds/Cathy1016
Summary: 提伯尔特低声下气地求了护士小姐好一会儿才获准进入茂丘西奥的病房，其实他怀疑没有班伏里奥做担保的话他很可能已经被流放了。尽管关上了房门，他仍能感到背上粘着他们锋芒般的视线。但不能怪他们，都是他应得的。毕竟，他就是那个害茂丘西奥躺在病床上的元凶。





	【中文翻译】心跳交换

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [190\. Trading heartbeats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923148) by [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling). 



> 原名：Trading Heartbeats  
> 配对：Tybalt / Mercutio  
> 原作者：tveckling  
> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923148  
> 其他：决斗发生了，Mercutio存活if

提伯尔特低声下气地求了护士小姐好一会儿才获准进入茂丘西奥的病房，其实他怀疑没有班伏里奥做担保的话他很可能已经被流放了。尽管关上了房门，他仍能感到背上粘着他们锋芒般的视线。但不能怪他们，都是他应得的。毕竟，他就是那个害茂丘西奥躺在病床上的元凶。如果身份互换的话，他一样不可能愿意让凶手再靠近茂丘西奥半步。

房门把噪杂声都隔绝在外，病房里安静了下来。有点太安静了。提伯尔特可以听到自己的心跳，耳边的砰砰声越来越响。他捏紧拳头，下意识地想去握住腰间那令人安心的重量，但摸了个空——他早把刀放到一边去了，他已下定决心永远不在茂丘西奥面前带着它。真的没胆量再承受一次了。想到那天可能会发生什么，哪怕只是一闪而过的念头，仍会让提伯尔特半夜惊醒，一声尖叫就哽在他喉头。

病床上的茂丘西奥过于乖顺地躺着。白色的床单、雪白的墙、泛白的地板、他们为他换上的白色的病号服、白色、白色、白色......白色笼罩着茂丘西奥，让他看上去更加幼小、更加没有生气。他平时就这么苍白吗？他从提伯尔特进来后就没有移动过，一定是只因为睡着了，不会有其他原因。如果有什么不对的话，护士是不会让他一个人呆着的。

可他太安静了，太沉默了。

提伯尔特需要更靠近些，这样他才能看清是不是有什么不对。这很简单的，只有几步路。

他太苍白了。

只差几步。

只需要几秒钟。

白色枕头上红色的头发，白色上的红色，衬衫上的血。鲜血。

提伯尔特无法呼吸。他的心跳声震耳欲聋。

他无法移开眼。

他不能行动，他不能，他做不到......

“你在干嘛呢？我听得到你呼吸声。”

提伯尔特就像被捅了一刀似的退了半步。床上的茂丘西奥慢慢转过脸来，抬起眼看着提伯尔特。他脸色真的很差。

“你来这里就是为了盯着我看的？也不是不行，毕竟我确实值得你的瞻仰，但就不能等到下次咱换个地方吗？一身白确实不符合我品味，如果你一定要这么盯着我的话，我宁可穿点更闪亮的。或者，什么都不穿。”茂丘西奥的声音沙哑又虚弱，但他在讲话。他还活着。

提伯尔特眨眨眼，他张开嘴想说什么却忘了词。一声轻笑突然从他喉咙里冒了出来，然后又一声、第三声......每一声都来得更加响亮。提伯尔特开始大笑，根本停不下来。他步履不稳地走向茂丘西奥，每一步都顶着茂丘西奥困惑的目光和因不解而皱起的眉。他跌落在椅子上，用手捂住脸。为什么他笑得停不下来？

“看起来你已经疯了。”茂丘西奥懒洋洋地评论道。

提伯尔特深吸一口气缓缓吐出，再次深呼吸，终于能抬起眼看着茂丘西奥。

心跳。

“你还活着。”

茂丘西奥表情里的恼怒稍微少了一点，他笑了，看上去很疲倦：“是啊。”

“你就在这里，还醒着，正在呼吸，你还活着！”

“是啊。”

提伯尔特温柔地握住了茂丘西奥的手。没有感到抵抗，于是他将它带到嘴边，认真地轻吻指节。茂丘西奥被逗笑的轻哼太容易被无视了，他闭上了双眼。

“还以为我把你杀了。”他说。

“你没有。”

“就差一点点。如果不是因为那个蒙——班伏里奥反应得快的话你就已经死了。我差点就把你杀了。”

“但是你没有。”茂丘西奥的声音耐心又柔软。如果换一个场合他可能已经开始不耐烦了，提伯尔特知道，他不由地为此微笑起来。

他抬头，想找找茂丘西奥的脸上有没有——嗯……他也不知道自己在找什么，是恨意吗？是责备吗？“我不想伤害你的。”他需要对方知道这一点，“我一直以来、从未想过要伤你。尽管我很愤怒——对你、对我自己、对其他每个人——但我没有想要这么做。”

“我知道。”茂丘西奥的微笑扩大了，他眼中的闪光告诉提伯尔特如果力气足够的话他会笑得更开怀。“我们每过几天都可能会相互憎恶而打起来，但我从来都不认为那严重到你想要杀了我的程度。情侣们常常会吵架，但很少有人会因为口舌之争去杀了对方的。”

“我只是太……混乱了。”提伯尔特移开了目光看向别处，他一想起自己之前是多么冲动，羞愧就涌遍了身上的每一个角落。

“我注意到了。”茂丘西奥干巴巴地回答道。

“有谁告诉过你，呃，后来怎么了吗？”提伯尔特研究茂丘西奥的手要容易的多——把它翻过来掌心向上，沿着掌心的生命线一路下划——比直视茂丘西奥的脸容易多了。

茂丘西奥难得仁慈地没有逼他说出后文。“班伏里奥告诉我了，”他说，“罗密欧与朱丽叶也来探过病，他们是很可爱的一对，两个人都是。我理解他们为什么让你这么气恼，他们的开心得爱得我都要吐了，恨不得把罗密欧丢出窗户，起码想打他一拳。”

提伯尔特哼了一声，抬起眼。茂丘西奥的笑几乎要夺走他的呼吸，于是他把额头靠到自己握着的手中。他坚决地忽略发疼的眼睛：“我非常抱歉。”

“你不需要抱歉。没有你的脾气我们也不会经历那么多刺激的历险。”茂丘西奥清了清喉咙，转眼不看提伯尔特的表情。“我估计自己也应该，呃，就是，班伏和我说的，我应该，你知道的……应该道歉。因为不断地刺激你，无论是打架前还是打架的时候。我，我想班伏说的对，我猜。所以，对不起。”

提伯尔特摇头：“你不需要为此而道歉。你就是这样的人，我也不指望其他的，尤其是当我们都在气头上的时候。这是我的错，因为我是那个拒绝说出真相、把自己的名声看得比我们的关系更重要的人。我真的很……对不起。”

茂丘西奥噗嗤笑了，伸出那只没被握住的手（因为动作太快疼得缩了一下）轻轻揉了揉提伯尔特的脸：“我应该为一开始把你逼到了这般境地道歉吗？其实我可以这样做，但这样的话我们就会相互道歉没完没了，因为我们白痴了很久了——这是班伏说的，不是我的说的，但我也同意。”  
茂丘西奥收起微笑，抽回手，放在肚子上：“我泄露了咱俩的秘密。我为此道歉。所以你家人怎么看？班伏不可能告诉我这个。”

“目前还没有人聊到这个话题。我猜是因为和其他事情比起来，我们俩的关系问题显得太微不足道了，我几乎没有听到谁说起过。每次严肃的交谈或者训话都是关于我们那场决斗的，然后就会聊到我们决斗的原因。”提伯尔特重重地叹了口气，“但毫无疑问没过多久我们的事就会成为一个重点议题了。只要我的阿姨和姨夫习惯了朱丽叶想……嫁给罗密欧。但那究竟是什么时候真的是个谜。”

“你知道，无论将来会发生什么，我都会在你身边支持你的。”茂丘西奥在提伯尔特手心的那只手轻轻捏了他一下，当提伯尔特马上松开手之后他又带着微笑摇摇头：“不， 我不是这个意思。那张椅子看上去很不舒服，但是这张床很软。过来这里。”

提伯尔特愣住了。他能感到自己瞪大了眼睛、脸庞发热——这一定就是茂丘西奥开始大笑的原因。当这笑转变为咳嗽的时候，提伯尔特马上站了起来，他暗自庆幸终于可以做点什么来转移注意力，但当提伯尔特倾身靠近茂丘西奥时他又一时顿住，不确定该些做什么。他还没来得及想好怎么安抚咳嗽声就停了，茂丘西奥表情痛苦地躺回去时，提伯尔特担心又心疼。

“讲真，”茂丘西奥喃喃道，“过来抱抱我。”

“你——”提伯尔特在茂丘西奥的凝视下闭上了嘴，他小心翼翼地趟过去，避免动到茂丘西奥。但这回白小心了，因为他一躺下茂丘西奥就把自己挪得更近——每动一动就疼得哆嗦，让提伯尔特心慌得不行。当他的脸能埋在提伯尔特的颈窝里，他才终于安分下来。提伯尔特用手臂环住他，像环住易碎的珍宝。

“现在你不要动。”茂丘西奥含糊的说，“我要睡觉了，我醒过来的时候，你最好还在。”

“我不会走的。”提伯尔特保证道，也闭上了眼睛。

他可以听见茂丘西奥的呼吸、感受到他的心跳，于是他也是试着用同样的节奏调整呼吸。耳边的心跳声仍然在，但有了另一个心跳做伴奏，一切都不一样了。这么些天来，他终于第一次完全放松了下来。

——FIN——


End file.
